


The Best Of Intentions

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Many Templars are branded in their early teens if their superiors worry that their "abnormal" sex drive will prove dangerous to the mages they will one day protect. Our poor Cullen finds himself falling in love but having to keep his condition secret, fearing knowing the truth will scare Surana off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Of Intentions

The thing Cullen hated most about the little pale scar underneath his navel was that it was in the shape of a heart. It was an oddly cruel design, reminding anyone looking down at their suffering genitals what the Chantry's views on sexuality were. Love only. Marriage only. Procreation strongly advised. 

He certainly wasn't the only one with the scar. His particular branding was common among other Templars around his age, he had seen them often enough in the barracks. Older Templars had different patterns, based entirely on the brander's whim. He had seen a smiley face on one woman's abdomen in the infirmary, which had not matched her surly demeanor at all. It was a bit of a joke, really. The lyrium lock was about as common as blue eyes. Not someone everyone had, but enough did that one did not go screaming from the room at the sight of them. 

But he was always ashamed of his, regardless. The lock was given to those the Chantry feared showed lustful tendencies, in order both to protect the mages and to keep the young Templar's mind on their duty. While there certainly were Templars who received the lock later in life after indiscretions, the majority received them in their teenage years. Cullen himself had been 14 when he received his after a few nights of stained sheets had made his Commander concerned. He was so embarrassed, even now as an adult, that he could not have simply showed restraint. Or at the very least, woken up early enough to change his linens himself. 

It was only four years later when he was posted at the Tower. The locks were more common here, as his kind were considered safer to be around temptations of the flesh. He thought himself adjusted to his current state. After all, four years of enforced chastity eventually led him to be patient. He was an adult now. He could get married soon and hopefully lessen this punishment. 

But within those first few days, his dream was dashed. He saw her across the hall, a tense moment as her brown eyes met his. It was not love, but certainly attraction at first sight. He didn't learn her name, the smiling elven girl who scurried off with her friends after dinner. He felt himself nearly swoon at the sight of her and the Templar beside him rolled her eyes. 

He saw her again in the library a few days later when he helped her get a book off the top shelf. She smiled at him again, saying thank you. Her fingers lingered on his hand as she took the book. Within a few weeks, they managed a daily schedule, meeting in the library for a few moments between lessons, a few passed notes between them. Nothing consequential, just friendly notes. Sometimes she wrote him jokes. 

One was rather dirty, involving a Sister of the Chantry, a bear, and a wine glass. He had tried not to laugh out loud, blushing. The note ended with simply a question: Has anyone told you how handsome you are?

He couldn't get the words out of his mind, blushing whenever her gaze met his in the halls. That night, he tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He dreamed they were in the library together, her mouth on his as they tore at each other's clothes. His body ached as he imagined her body meeting his, thrusting in her against the wall as she threw her arms around his neck. He couldn't even dream an orgasm, his imaginary Surana growing impatient and bored with his actions until she finally pulled away politely and went back to her studies.

He woke, his erection digging into the bed painfully. He knew better than to try to touch himself, but he did so anyways, growing so close before the lock kicked in, pain shooting through him. He cursed quietly, flipping back over in the bed to fume.

oOoOo

It had been four months since the handsome young Templar had come to the Tower. She was preening herself in the mirror, ignoring the other mages behind her. Her dark hair had been braided, despite the summer humidity making it stand even further on end than usual. Her dark skin practically glowed thanks to her latest concoction, a skin cream that had made her very popular with some of the female Templars. 

Anders rolled his eyes at the sight of her, leaning against the wall.

"Give up," he chuckled, "The man's clearly not interested in you. You seem to have found the one decent Templar in this tower. Maybe he's not into ladies...perhaps I could give it-"

She threw her hairbrush at him and he ducked.

"He's mine," she stated, applying her contraband silver eye shadow.

"You've done all but throw your panties at him, I think the answer is no."

"I'm not wearing any panties," she smirked. 

"You're really pulling out all the stops," he chuckled, "You must really like him."

She smiled to herself, "I do. I think he likes me too. He's just being noble and I'm good at getting men not to be noble. What do you think?"

She stood, letting Anders gaze approvingly on her body.

"If you hadn't just done all this to seduce another man, I'd jump you myself," he concluded, "So if it doesn't work-"

She playfully shoved him, "It will work. I have faith in my womanly wiles."

She adjusted the bust line of her dress, making sure her cleavage was at its full effect. After a few cursory smoothings of her hair, she walked out of her dormitory, passing a jar of cream to the Templar on duty. She received her fake hall pass and walked towards the library, trying not to skip. She made her way into the private study room, closing the blinds. She turned, seeing Cullen before her in his off-duty clothing. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She couldn't help but grin.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he murmured, cupping his hand to her face, "Did you get in any trouble, I would hate if-"

"Relax," she teased, "I probably have an easier time getting around here than you. I've just developed this perfume, you can probably smell it now. It's going to get me so much contraband. There's these sweets in Orzammar that apparently taste just like roses. I have no idea what rose tastes like but-"

She had offered her wrist to smell, but he had leaned in, his breath on her neck. She melted into his touch before their gazes returned to the other. 

"We shouldn't be here," he whispered, "A few notes, a few glances...we can still end this before it goes further."

"Do you think you're the first Templar to screw around with a mage?" She laughed, grinning, "Come on now. It's okay. I like you. You like me. We're both stuck here together. I want you to kiss me. What's wrong with that? You could get in just as much trouble as me."

"It's not quite the same sort of trouble," he reminded. 

"I'm willing to risk it if you are," she said, inching closer, rising on her toes in order to brush her lips against his. 

She heard him sigh before he kissed her, his arms around her back as he pulled her slightly off the ground. She kissed him back hungrily, inwardly applauding herself as he sat her on the desk behind them. She pulled at his clothes, but he left them on, instead pushing her robes to reveal her sex. She heard a groan before his mouth met her skin. She bit down on her hand, trying not to scream as he delved into her, his tongue thrusting in her hard and fast, his fingers reaching up to touch her clit as he knelt down. 

She came twice, her hands grabbing at his hair, digging her fingers into her scalp as she tried to hold him closer to her. She pushed him off onto the ground and pulled his pants down. He tried to protest before she took him into her mouth as far as she could. He groaned, his hand resting on his belly as the other gripped in vain on the floor.

"You should stop," he begged, "Please."

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling from him in concern.

"It's nothing," he reassured, "I just don't want to get caught. Maker...Maker, you're so gorgeous."

They dressed quickly before kissing again. He practically ran out the door. She stood in confusion, biting her lip. She hadn't thought she was that bad at oral. Maybe she was out of practice?

She went back to the apprentice wing, wiping her makeup off quickly before lying down in bed. She ignored Jowan and Anders' inquisitive looks. She played through the scene again in her mind, wondering what she had done wrong. She concluded that the mood was not quite right. He was a romantic, he needed to be wooed and in a nice place. She imagined a few possibilities happily as she dozed off.

oOoOo

After a few other interludes throughout the Tower, Cullen was more and more worried about how he would hide his lock as things progressed. It was dark enough that she couldn't see much of him and he was careful to always leave his shirt on. He focused on her, claiming he wouldn't risk getting her pregnant. He hoped she was touched by his concern, but he knew she wasn't stupid. She would be getting suspicious by now, especially when he barely let her even try to jerk him off. 

He was in hell. He equally needed to touch her as much as he wanted to run from her. It was torturous how much he desired her and still could not find an inch of satisfaction. And if she knew the reason why, well...she might not be so quick to seek him out again.

He was surprised when he was called to watch a swimming recess, considering he had grown up in the mountains and was a wreck in water. A few other guards were further along the shore, far too many considering there were only six mages swimming. 

He settled into the rocky shore, sitting as he looked out on the group frolicking nearby him. He saw her form easily enough from the distance, the water beading on her hair, now growing into long locks that flowed around her shoulders. She looked almost like a mermaid...like a siren. He felt a stiffening throughout his body, his skin sensitive against his thin clothes, in case he needed to race into the water.

She swam up to him, a few feet from the shore as she grinned at him.

"Sure you won't come in?" She asked seductively. 

His heart raced as he glanced over at the other three Templars, two already jumped into the water. It was a hot summer's day and the Knight-Commander was nowhere around. Surely a quick splash would be appropriate.

He kept his clothes on, only kicking off his boots before slipping in, the cold catching his breath. 

He followed her, letting her take his hand as they swam further down the shore, just out of sight of the others. She kissed him and he moaned into her mouth.

"We're going to get caught," he warned.

"I've paid enough guards off," she teased, "We'll be fine. Get those pants off. I don't have all day."

He panicked, but his desire was too strong. They kissed as they landed on the edge of the shore, the water lapping them as she undressed him, his hand stopping her from reaching underneath his shirt.

"Pox scars," he lied.

"I don't care," she laughed, "But okay."

He pressed her into the gritty sand, hesitating as she unbuttoned her swimming costume. Before he could think again, she led him inside of her. He cried out, his body aching at the feel of her. He pounded into her at her command, holding her to him as she shook around him again and again.

"Baby," she whispered hoarsely, "Come for me."

He wanted to. He could feel himself just on the edge. He wanted no more then to spend himself inside of her and bury his face in her neck, panting. But there was no moving past this lock, this painful magical cramp in his belly.

She pulled him from her, whispering, "We don't have much more time."

She took him into her mouth, sucking hard as the waves lapped at her. He wanted to cry, his body utterly trembling in her touch. He wasn't thinking, his fingers digging into the sand as he bucked into her mouth, his shirt tucked underneath him, rising just enough for the hint of his scar to be visible. 

He didn't notice until she did, her eyes widening as she rose to her feet, buttoning up quickly.

He called out, "I can explain!"

He sat on the shore, his cock hard and pounding, his heart racing. He pounded his hand into the dirt, cursing his stupidity. He shouldn't have done this...not in the open daylight, not...

He dressed quickly, hearing the whistling of the Knight-Commander. He stood behind the other two wet Templars, the three of them ordered into his office as the other mages filed in front of them. He tried to meet her gaze before he was brought upstairs, but he lost her in the halls.

oOoOo

If she had had doubts about what she had seen, his guilty expression only confirmed her suspicions. The object of her affections had been marked as a deviant. She had been warned about this when she was younger, a story she had told younger mages herself. Some Templars, the most vile of the vile, were prevented from enjoying sex, in order to protect mages. It was the greatest punishment the Chantry could inflict on their soldiers and one that had no cure. 

The man she had thought so innocent and sweet was a monster. He had lied to her. Again and again. She couldn't stop trembling. She didn't know if she was more scared or angry. She needed to talk about this to someone and the person she knew who knew most about sex and Templars (both as separate subjects and together) was Anders. As soon as dinner was over, she convinced him to walk to the study hall and the pair sat, pretending to share a textbook.

"He's got a scar on his belly," she whispered, after several moments of silence.

"He's been in warrior training for years," Anders reminded, "You and I both have scars from elemental spells."

"No," she corrected, "He has a lyrium brand, just beneath his navel. He's one of..."

Anders frowned slightly, "Well that explains a lot."

"He's a deviant," she whispered, "Who knows who he hurt? Maker...I'm such an idiot. I go chasing after this man when he could...he could kill me."

"Listen to me," Anders said quietly, "You and I have seen a lot of shit in this Tower. There's men and women with brands who still attack mages. Rape...it's not about pleasure, it's about power. The Chantry doesn't understand that. It doesn't understand lust, desire...love even. The lyrium brands are a measure that doesn't work. It punishes teenagers for involuntary arousal and flirting. I'm not saying he isn't some horrible monster, because maybe he is. But what I'm saying is...look. It's a control measure. It's more common now than it used to be. They want to keep their Templars celibate until marriage and then loyal after."

"What are you saying?"

Anders replied, "There must be some way to dismantle it. There's men in this Tower who have both scars and babies. Unless everyone's wife is stepping out, there must be someway to reverse it."

"How do you know so much about this?"

He laughed, "I learn everything I can. And I like sex. Particularly forbidden sex. You pick up a lot of things when you see people naked."

She smiled weakly.

"It may not mean what you think it means," he replied, "But it's your choice. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She kissed him on the cheek before standing from her seat. She started walking back towards her room when Jowan caught up with her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Noam," he said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

oOoOo

Cullen woke from the floor, his muscles screaming at him as he tried to crawl towards the bucket of water. He found it kicked from him and he looked up, seeing Surana standing before him naked, the light in her eyes slightly off, as if someone else was looking through them. 

He felt himself be pushed back and stripped. He was too weak to fight.

She whispered in his ear, "Give yourself to me and I will give you pleasure like you never imagined. I can reverse the spell. I want you so bad. I need you inside of me. I could always find another if you can't give me what I want."

He tried to recall the memory of Surana being dragged from the Tower, the Knight-Commander thrilled to finally able to catch the smuggler in the act. He had been powerless to do anything, standing transfixed. They hadn't even spoken since she ran from him. She hated him. There was no possible world where she didn't hate him.

He looked up at the demon and whispered hoarsely, "No."

oOoOo

He was shaking when he woke, his vision bleary as he saw her before him. He scuttled backwards, in shock to see Surana before him, the three other women just behind her.

It had taken him a few moments to accept that it was really her. He managed to return to the bottom floors and nearly collapsed once he reached the first floor. He found himself being brought back into a bed and he fell asleep without another question.

oOoOo

Surana was irate at the sight of him, lying weakly in his bed. After assessing the damage to the rest of the Tower, she immediately went to Gregoir to demand payment. She knew what she had been offered was not equal to what they had gone through to rescue the Circle. She knew exactly what compensation she wanted.

"Him?" Gregoir asked in confusion, nodding over to the makeshift infirmary.

"You promised me an ambassador," Surana reminded, "I need someone to relay messages back and forth. I don't want a mage, a mage can be detained. I want a Templar. I want him."

Morrigan sighed quietly, "Surely one was enough."

Surana rolled her eyes and then continued, "A deal is a deal, Knight-Commander. I am the head of the Grey Wardens in this country. You would do well to remember that."

Gregoir looked amused, crossing his arms before saying, "And if he is possessed?"

Surana gestured to Wynne, "We'll handle it."

Gregoir sighed, "Go on then. I want you out of here as soon as you can. We have work to do and I imagine you're eager to wear out your welcome elsewhere."

Surana left the others to collect their belongings while she walked into the infirmary, her heart skipping a beat. It had been nearly five months since she had last seen him. They hadn't exactly left things on the best of terms and even then, it was a fling, little else. And in the three minutes she had seen him, he had been screaming at her. Still. She wanted someone she could trust and for better or for worse, she trusted him.

Hopefully he felt the same.

She knelt beside him, casting a restoration spell over his closed eyes. He stirred, looking up at her wearily. His eyes widened and she cast another spell quickly to slow his heart rate down.

"Hey," she whispered, "It's okay. I'm getting you out of here. Big skies, country air...darkspawn everywhere. It'll be good for you. Plus, you get to catch all the apostates you want."

He tried to laugh and she smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe," she admitted.

"Me too," he replied quietly, "They never told me if you survived Ostagar...I just assumed...even if you had..."

She looked down, "We'll talk later. If you're willing to come along."

He nodded before closing his eyes again. She refrained before brushing the side of his face kindly. 

She ignored Wynne's expression as she ordered her party to prepare the boats. 

oOoOo

The first night at camp, he tried to stay away from her and rest with the Dalish Ambassador. But his resolve had lasted only a few minutes. She wickedly brought him into her tent and after a few less than chaste kisses, she backed off her advances.

"I'm going to find some way to break that piece of crap off of you," she promised, "And then when I do, I'm going to ride you so hard you can't ever get on a horse again."

He blushed, "Noam."

"I've seen a lot of things these past few months," she said, "And I can only imagine what you went through...I don't know if you still like me or whatever...but I never stopped thinking about you. I don't want to waste any more time without you."

He hesitated before holding her to him. She nestled just under his chin and he smiled, breathing in her familiar scent. She looked up, kissing him gently. 

He never even pretended to sleep in any tent but hers after that. They slept beside each other, curled into the other. They attempted to make love once that first night, but it grew too painful for him and too uncomfortable for her. 

He knew he could tell her about the cure for his affliction, but what did it matter? No Chantry would marry a Templar and an apostate, even if she was willing. If he told her...it just meant it was over. He could still marry another if they broke it off...but he wanted her. And for now at least, he only wanted her. 

oOoOo

The Dark Roads were now her least favourite place in the entire world. She had finally managed to get out of that treacherous place after three weeks underground. She had hated every minute of it and longed for two things: a long hot bath and to pounce on her favourite Templar. Sadly, neither of those things seemed likely to happen anytime soon.

She returned to camp, ignoring her other companions as she met Cullen's side and pulled him into a kiss, the dirt of the roads still on her. He grinned under her lips and they giggled as they ran off into the tent together. She barely got her robes off before he lay before her naked and erect.

"Maker, I've missed you," she whispered.

He kissed her hungrily before they tumbled together, twisted in each other as he entered her. She groaned loudly, throwing her arms around him as he thrusted. She buried her face in his neck and hair, kissing his skin as she held to him. He flipped her onto her knees, grabbing desperately at her hips as he pounded. She cried out loud, feeling his hands on her, his fingers rubbing her clit. 

She came and he continued frantically. She felt guilty as she came the second time, the man behind her a sobbing mess as he tried desperately to finish. She finally pulled from him, touching his chest softly as she sent the spell through him, calming his body.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I...it's silly, I almost forgot."

"Me too," he said, touching his forehead to hers, "Maker, I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you again."

She kissed him, feeling him relax to her touch. She lay down in his arms and nuzzled into him, listening to the quiet of the winter night. She burrowed under the blankets, pulling them around them both. She was too tired to stay away, but she knew he would only feign sleep before pacing around the camp several times. She closed her eyes, hoping to drift off before he left her side.

oOoOo

Surana was curled into Cullen's winter jacket, the man currently off with some of the others to find some more firewood. He claimed to be too hot and she was too greedy for warmth to refuse. She sat by the dying fire, rubbing her hands near the flames as breakfast cooked before them. She poked at the porridge with her makeshift ladle, peering up as Wynne came to sit beside her.

"Don't pretend to know better," Surana reminded, "You were stuck in that hellhole longer than I was. At least I learned to cook, somewhat, before they rounded me up. I can't cook tar tar, but I can make porridge."

"You don't cook tar tar."

"Whatever. Is there something you want?"

Wynne folded her arms before coming in closer, "It's about your relationship with that boy."

"What about it?" She asked, fluffing the hood of the coat.

"It's...unseemly. Now, I just hate to remind you, but you are a Grey Warden. Your duty is to them as his is to the Chantry. You're both here temporarily. Even if you both survive this war, what will they say? Will the Chantry let him revoke his vows to run off with an apostate? And the Wardens, will they-"

Surana started to tell her exactly what her response to the Wardens would be, but Wynne slapped her silent, leaving her to hold her jaw.

"What do you want from that poor boy?" Wynne asked angrily, "What future could you have from him? You can't even fully live in sin with him! The little degenerate-"

Surana restrained herself from hitting her back and said, "Our sex life is none of your business."

Surana tried to storm off but Wynne followed her, "But it is. You...you flaunt this relationship but that boy has been restrained for a reason, Maker knows why, and it's not like any Chantry would mark you, so it does not-"

Surana paused, "Excuse me, what?"

Wynne laughed, "Has he not told you? There is a treatment for men and women like him. Marriage. Their spouses are given a corresponding brand on their palms. It's simply, really. It shows the entire world where their loyalties lie: the heart of a Templar. A deviant Templar at that. It's a simple enough procedure, but do you think any God-fearing Andrastian would perform this for you?"

"Witch," Surana cursed, "The man is suffering. If you can help him, help him."

"It is not my affair," Wynne said angrily, "As you said."

Surana ran off, following the snow beaten trail in the forest, seeing a few of her party cutting down some younger trees. She did not speak before grabbing Cullen and pulling him away from the rest. 

He shivered slightly and she gave him his coat back.

As he put it on, she pleaded, "Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

He paled as she continued, "Of course the Chantry wants to control orgasms. Of course it does. I'd buy that. I wouldn't think any less of you for it. If you had just told me about this whole marriage thing, then I would have just-"

He interrupted, "I thought you'd leave me."

Her expression softened, "Why don't you tell me about this other brand?"

He flushed and said, "It's a counterspell. You...or someone...would place your mark on another's. It's not perfect. The closer you are, the better it works. It's supposed to work best in a...guy on top, you know...oh Maker. Anyways, it's supposed to be a way out so couples can still conceive. Of course, there's drawbacks. It's supposed to help fertility too to discourage too much lust, just enough to get the job done...as it were."

She laughed, covering her mouth. He blushed further and started to smile as well.

"Then why don't we just get married then?" She asked.

He froze, "That's not what you're supposed to take away about-it's a one time deal. You'll be marked for the rest of your life and I can't get it done twice."

"Even if you were widowed?"

He replied, "I actually hadn't thought of that..."

She took his hands in hers, trying to keep them warm. She looked up at him, her heart racing slightly. As his eyes met hers, she looked away in embarrassment. 

She smiled, "I'm willing to risk it if you are."

He brought his hands to her face, his breath shallow as he brought her in for a kiss. Their lips grazed the other's as they heard the calls from camp.

"Darkspawn?" He asked fearfully.

Surana pouted, "No....I just burned the damn oatmeal."

He laughed, putting his arm around her as they walked back to the camp. 

oOoOo

As she was drifting off, she heard him murmur, "There's only one reason you should marry me."

"So you can finally get off?" She chuckled sleepily. 

He kissed her neck, pulling in closer as he said, "If you loved me too."

She groggily started to reply but he shushed her.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," he said softly, "Go sleep. We'll be in Redcliffe tomorrow, you'll need your rest."

"You're an idiot if you think I don't love you," she smirked.

He sighed when she kissed him, grasping at her hair.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait," he groaned. 

"Well...they have a Chantry there, don't they?"

"Tomorrow then," he whispered between kisses, "You'll be my wife and nothing...nothing will keep us apart anymore. Body and soul."

Her sex throbbed at the prospect, longing for the morning. Tomorrow. One more night.

oOoOo

The sky grew darker as the battle continued. Surana stood back to back with Morrigan, the other mage supplementing her healing magic with much more damaging spells. She tried to catch her breath, her mana nearly completely gone.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," she groaned.

Morrigan threw her the last lyrium potion, "Sip it and only use it if you absolutely need to. We can't lose a healer now."

She took one swig before putting it in her pack. She took out the dagger from her boot, which she truly could not wield but at least made her feel safer as she regained her strength.

Not even darkspawn. Simply undead bullshit. That was keeping her from her magical sex tattoo and her hot future husband. She didn't even know where he was, probably blushing one of them to death.

She grumbled. He had been noble. Damn him for being noble. They could have got married then and had a quickie or two before this whole battle thing, but noooo he had to go help his fellow man and be all heroic and nonsense.

She ducked as an arrow flew towards her and she deflected the second. She sipped more of the lyrium and sighed. Soon. So very soon. 

oOoOo

But as the battle finally came to an end, the sun rising, it seemed that her wait had to continue. After battling through the castle, rescuing a Jowan she was remarkably pissed off at, and freeing the city, she was informed that their quest was not over yet. Before they could rescue the Arl, they had to journey deep into the mountains to Haven. She was told they should leave immediately.

She had no intention to.

She chased into the village, grabbing Cullen as his eyes lit up.

"You're safe," he sighed, "Wait, where are we-"

"I need to get laid," she commanded, "Now. Let's go, Templar, move it."

He blushed as she dragged him into the Chantry, women and children still gathering their things. She dragged him to the Altar and told him to wait there. In a few moments, she had also gathered Wynne and a very flustered Leilana.

As Leilana stood before them, she asked, "Shouldn't we have some flowers or a cake at the very least? This isn't exactly the most romantic-"

At the same time, they both commanded, "Now."

Leilana sighed, "Fine, we'll do the short short version then. So unromantic. Do you, Noam, take this man for your husband?"

"I do," she said firmly.

"And do you, Cullen, this this woman for your wife?"

"I do," he said softly, holding her hand. 

She smiled at him as Leilana continued ramblingly about commitment and the Maker's love and all that nonsense before she allowed them to kiss.

Cullen swept her into his arms but she pulled away, outstretching her palm to Wynne.

"I know you know how to do this," Surana demanded, "Make it happen. We're married, you have no excuses now."

Wynne grumbled as she stepped forward, placing her hand on Cullen's belly before touching Surana's palm. Surana gasped as the brand burned into her skin, a silly little heart, slightly askew. 

She pushed Wynne aside and kissed him hard. His hands went into her hair as he picked her up, carrying her outside the Chantry. She thought she could hear Leilana crying and a few applause but she really didn't care about anything except him finding the nearest structure to take her in.

To her disappointment, he wasted precious minutes getting her to the Tavern on the hill, throwing some coin on the bar before running up the stairs, his mouth still on hers. They made it to an empty room and he brought her to her feet. She was in the process of tearing his shirt from him when they heard a knock at the door.

"Not now!" She shouted.

"Mistress," Bann Teagan knocked, "We have to discuss your contact in Denerim. Brother Genitivi will be-"

"Not now!" They both shouted.

Surana sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead. She kissed him.

"30 seconds," she promised, "I'll be right back."

He groaned as she left the room angrily.

oOoOo

Cullen laid on the bed waiting for her, his cock hard as a rock. The delay was killing him. What on earth was the man rambling on about? What could be anymore important than what was about to happen? 

He waited, naked, not wanting to waste another second. The moment the door opened and she entered, he slammed it shut behind her, his mouth on her neck as he tore her robes from her. She moaned into his skin, her breasts pressed against his chest tightly, her hand immediately going to his cock, her palm brushing against his brand. 

They tumbled onto the floor, her body over his before she pushed him inside of her. He cried out at the sensation, holding onto her hips as she rode him.

"I don't know how long I'll last," he groaned, "I shouldn't come inside of you, we don't have anything, if I got you-"

"Shut up," she growled, pressing her hand against his brand, "I don't give a shit. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. I'm not stopping unless you tell me to."

He stopped his protests, arching his back to go deeper inside of her. The sensation grew in his belly, more and more intense as she went harder and faster. And then, right when every other time his body would start to ache, he felt something different. He gasped out, shaking as he grew closer, knowing he was about to come, that nothing would stop it.

He wept as he spurted into her, his body utterly trembling as his seed spilled out, again and again as he whispered how much he loved her. He was still quivering when she came to lie beside him, kissing him softly.

"Do you want to keep going?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow playfully. 

He pounced on her, rolling her on her back before spreading her legs and taking her into his mouth. He could taste himself on her, feel his seed in his mouth before thrusting his tongue in her. She clamped her thighs around him and he licked and sucked, feeling her shake around him, clenching on his tongue. He was already growing hard, her touch buzzing through him. He grinned before kissing her sex. He rose, wrapping her thighs around his waist before pushing into her again. He pounded into her, her body wrapped around his, sweaty and salty and he felt her come undone in his arms, crying into his shoulder. Her hand went to his belly and he pushed it aside, thrusting as hard as he could. As his knees shook, he brought her hand to his brand, his orgasm following quickly, even harder than the last. He screamed out her name, pushing into her still as she clamped around him. They lay still entwined on the floor, growing cold in the late winter's night. 

"Was it worth the wait?" She whispered, kissing his nose.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. As he laid her in the sheets, he smiled and said, "It will be."


End file.
